Spiceberry
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: Nicolette is the hard-working 18-year old about to graduate high school. She's known Xander since freshmen year, and no matter how much she lies to herself, she knows she likes him. Things take a turn when he falls for her hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Mimi here and I bring you my latest creation, "Spiceberry". It's about how Xander falls hard for an 18-year old named Nicolette who hasn't even created high school yet. This perfectionist bookworm pretends to hate him, but inside, she really wants to be with him. **

** Genres: Drama, romance, and friendship.**

** Pairings: Xander/Nicolette (OC)**

** Rating: T for language and minor sexual content**

** Summary: Nicolette is the hard-working 18-year old about to graduate high school. She's known Xander since freshmen year, and no matter how much she lies to herself, she knows she likes him. Xander loves the hot-tempered and feisty braniac, and would love to take her out. Things take a turn when he falls for her hard.**

Nicolette kept her eyes on the papers in front of her, reviewing for her history test she had the next day. She felt so at home in the library; surrounded by books and computers and nothing but papers and textbooks for company made her feel so at peace with herself, especially with the peace and quiet.

Nicolette pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail. Finals were two weeks away, and then she would graduate! She could finally say "Fuck you" to all those bastards who picked on her (some had already dropped out, and Nicolette was sure they had no future) and get ready for college. That would mean a job to save up some money, pack her bags, and go to her new dorm that hopefully didn't include a roommate. Nicolette liked to be alone with her books.

The librarian, Miss Jackson, gave her the ten-minutes-until-closing warning. She nodded, and went over a few more terms before closing her books and packing her red and white backpack.

She began the walk home, going over important dates in her head. She was happy it was Friday, since she had the weekend to create review material on the internet and transfer her notes onto her laptop. She reminded herself to check her agenda to make sure she reviewed the previous chapters. She knew she would ace the finals, and laugh at those who were too stupid to study and prepared like she had.

However, she wasn't prepared for the sudden fall and the side of her face hitting the sidewalk. She growled, getting to her feet and wasn't surprised when she came face-to-forehead with the slightly taller Xander. She rolled her eyes. "Nice going retard!" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

Xander held up his hands in defense. "Sorry Babe; I turned the corner and didn't see you until it was too late." She looked to the flat blue board with flames on wheels. He'd be skateboarding and not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Excuses, excuses, excuses; that was all he was really good for, wasn't it? He slacked off in high school, graduating a year before her, and just barely did so. He slacked off, and spent his weekends partying instead of studying. "Don't call me babe." She said with another roll of her eyes. She turned and tried to make her way home, but Xander stood in front of her.

He folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Mkay, sweetheart." She tried to move, but he again blocked her path. "I want you and me to do something tomorrow night."

"I'm busy." She replied, moving past him. As if she'd ever waste her time on him.

"Baby, c'mon. It'd help take that pole out of your ass!"

That had certainly grabbed her attention. Nothing could get her attention better than that. "I do _not_ have a pole up my ass."

And what a nice ass it was. In fact, Nicolette's body was better than most he had seen. She raised an eyebrow as he eyed her neck area-or at least she thought it was her neck area. "Baby, you deserve this. It's just one party, and I promise not to drug you."

Once that came out, he realized how stupid it was.

"I didn't mean that-"

She had already turned around in a huff, not even knowing what to say to him.

She tossed her backpack onto the chair, going to get herself something to eat to feed her belly so she could feed her brain afterwards. God, the nerve of that guy! He was the bane of her existence! He had been since her freshmen year, when he was a sophomore. Their personalities-hers being uptight, strict, hardworking and prudent and his being easy-going, relaxed, lazy, and a bit dimwitted-collided fiercely.

The worst part of the whole situation was that she liked him.

She used to think that she liked attentive guys who paid attention to her and studied hard and texted her all of the time and were sensitive and caring. Then she got her first boyfriend.

And he turned to be the most whiny and annoying (not to mention clingy) asshole she had ever met. He thought he was so big and bad when he was a goddamn goody-two-shoes. He texted her, but he never left her alone. And she discovered that she didn't like sensitive guys; she liked tough guys. Guys who liked to argue. Guys who actually had a pair and acted like guys! Her first boyfriend had made her feel like the guy in the relationship. She hated that. So she broke up with him. It had taken him two weeks to stop contacting her. She had to change her cell phone number and email twice.

After that, she discovered she liked Xander's attitude. He was hot-headed and not a force most people wanted to mess with. But Nicolette wasn't most people.

That was why Xander was so interested in her.

Most girls cared about their hair and makeup and what to wear to school. They obsessed over Justin Beiber, Twilight, and the Jershey Shore. Nicolette thought all of those things were stupid. And she didn't come to school in six inch heels. She had said, "Wearing hooker heels to school when you have to walk and go up and down stairs doesn't make you a 'hot bitch'-it makes you a goddamn idiot."

Nothing says, "I have an IQ lower than 45 like wearing 15-pounds of makeup and almost no clothing." Most of those girls didn't even have the body for that kind of clothing, and Nicolette had too much sense to wear something anything along those lines.

But he'd get her to go to that party with him. No matter what it took, he'd get her to agree. He'd take down that wall she put around herself to keep people (especially those like him) out and he'd get her to cave. Nicolette could only take so much; she had very little patience, and if he asked enough, she would go with him.

**Bam, first chapter! Booyah. I got a new story up and another updated. Hmm, not a bad day for me at all. **

** Until next time!**

** ~Mimi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know how long ago I promised this forever ago but I've been slammed with homework all week. We're doing review for midterms next month, and I've needed to prepare and read and take so many notes because I'm starting a new chapter in two classes and finishing a book in my English class which means multiple tests plus a Spanish project which I need to do over break and it's just been ARGH. **

The next day, Xander began his attempts to get Nicolette to go to the party with him.

Nicolette was up bright and early, already reviewing and preparing for finals. She had set up the material last weekend (which meant organizing her binders and notebooks and creating flashcards to study with) and now, she could study in peace.

Her parents were at work, doing business at the tall building downtown and working hard, so when the doorbell rang, Nicolette gave a frustrated groan (as she hated to be interrupted) and answered it. What she saw did not please her.

It was Xander. He had that cocky, irritating smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Xander?" She asked.

"Go with me to the party."

Xander started out very confident. He knew if he asked enough and wore her nerves down enough, she'd scream "FINE!" at him and agree to go. But his pride and his ego both suffered a fatal blow when he failed to be prepared for what happened next.

At first, he didn't know what happened, and then it registered in his mind. There was a big redwood door where Nicolette had been a moment ago. _She slammed the door in his face_! That was harsh, but she hadn't even bothered to respond with words! Now that was just cold and rude. Wasn't she supposed to be like the perfect child and be angelic and polite to _everyone_, even someone like him?

He banged on the door, and the blonde appeared again. She was not happy. Her emerald green eyes were narrowed and stared up at him with contempt. He stood his ground, even though most men would've run in fear. "Go with me to the party."

"No." He stopped the door with his foot before she could close (slam) it again.

"Go with me to the party."

"No!"

He looked down at her, something he knew she didn't appreciate anyone doing. "I'm not gonna leave until you come with me."

"Then we're going to be doing this for a while." Neither one was backing down. Two equivalent forces battling it out, both determined to succeed. There could only be one victor, and that victor would determine whether Xander would show up at the party with or without the blonde under his arm.

She slammed the door again, and Xander pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

Nicolette sat back at her desk and opened her textbook when the phone rang. She guessed as to who it was, but there was always the chance that it was one of her parents calling to check up on her. She picked up. "Hello?" She began.

"Go to the party with me."

"No!" She shouted, slamming the phone onto the receiver.

While Xander was grateful that he had obtained her phone number from one of her friends who agreed that Nicolette deserved the chance to loosen up and have some fun, he wouldn't be that much of use to him now. The chances that she was going to pick up were now very slim to none. Fortunately, he had gotten her email as well.

Nicolette heard the "ping" from her laptop and went to check her email, in case it was from a friend or the school. However, when she opened her inbox, they were all titled with the same thing:

**GO TO THE PARTY WITH ME.**

There were at least ten emails, and she marked them all as spam and received no more. Well, he was certainly more persistent than she originally believed, but she was more than able to handle her situation.

She went to the kitchen window, and opened it. "I'm not going to any party with you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Go away, or I'm calling the cops!"

"That doesn't bother me, sweetheart!"

She let out another growl of frustration, and slammed her window shut. She turned back to her desk. She heard the sound of a pebble hitting her window. Then another. Then another. Finally, she heard glass shatter and when she turned her head, she spotted a large rock on her floor. She looked out her window. "Sorry!" He called. He truly hadn't meant to break her window. Now Nicolette had to explain the busted to her parents when they got home.

She growled and shouted, "Will you go away!" She shouted.

He nodded. "Yes, I will-the second you go out with me."

"FINE!"

He grinned, pleased with himself and called up, "See next weekend, babe."

In a moment, he turned away, and he was gone.

Nicolette didn't even know what she did. Already she was regretting her words. She liked Xander-she knew she did. But…Xander just wasn't good for her-and her parents would never approve of him. Not to mention, they had almost nothing in common-except for the same favorite color, spiceberry. But they were fire and ice; two complete different opposites. Nicolette knew it was for the best-for both of them-if they never even tried. It would hurt too much.

_You never cross my mind at all;_

_That's what I tell myself._

_What we had has come and gone._

_You're better off with someone else._

_It's for the best._

_I know it is._

_But I see you,_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside._

_And I turn around,_

_You're with him now._

_I just can't figure it out._

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget._

_Don't remind me,_

_I'm not over it._

_Tell me why,_

_I can't seem to face the truth._

_I'm just a little too not over you._

She didn't even think Xander was serious about her. He'd date her for a few months, then lie to her and sleep with her one time (during those few months, he'd be sleeping with other girls) and then dump her. That was all she was to him. She suddenly wanted to respond to his email, saying she didn't want to or lie and say that something came up, but if she knew Xander was well as she thought she did, that wouldn't stop him from trying to get with her again.

And when her parents got home, she would have to tell them that she had actually made plans for the next weekend. Only, she didn't even want to think about how they would take it. Even from a young age, they had raised her to be perfect, an angel, the child all of the other parents would envy. They wanted to show her off at functions, and sometimes, Nicolette felt that was the only reason they loved her-because she was perfect. She sighed. She only had a handful of friends, she doubted her parents, and she had a party with Xander this weekend. Her life was spiraling downward, and Nicolette felt as if she was losing control.

**Omfg, an update! Yes, I can cross this off of my do-list. I actually have no homework this weekend (for the first time in MONTHS) so I'm free to update (since my new games don't get here until Tuesday and then I'll probably ignore my computer until I've beaten all three of them).**

**See you soon!**

**~Mimi**


End file.
